The Angels of Hell
by xXSilverFireHawkXx
Summary: A so called enemy has rose to the top to find and bring back Jo. Will she win or fail?
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Ty HolyRiot11 for giving me more inspiration! This is my first BakuTen story so it will be a bit shortish and slow. sorry X). bear with me!

"We have done it!" The scientist exclaimed loudly as he read the paper on his clipboard. He walked excitedly towards the room where they kept their experiment. They have worked on this project for 5 months and now they have the data they need. "Sir," A man in a black suit with grey hair came up behind him, "Have we got the data?" He cocked an eyebrow, "Yes we have, ." He turned his attention to the glass tube where his Genocide Angel was being held. "Our other Angels either died or escaped. But you, you will make us proud won't you." The woman in the glass tube had white hair and red eyes. "Your other half is still alive. While our others died. Find her and bring her back." The woman looked at him and with a slow nod she agreed.

Jo was on the roof enjoying the sun on her smooth tan skin, she was laying down while a certain horror movies credits filled the screen. "Hey ,Jo!" An obnoxious voice came from the ladder leading into the trailer, "We have an enemy in site! Sei says to get ready." Amy, the youngest of the group popped back inside.

Jo took no time to get ready while she loaded her Desert Eagles. She walked down the hall with her guns in her hands, she made her way to Sei , the leader. Sei looked at Jo questioningly, "You ready?" Jo looked down upon her, "Yes." came her answer.

"Flame, are you in site of the target?" Said a deep male voice. "Yes, sir." Flame said. Flame was the experiment they worked on. She had DNA of Jo, but was more capable of doing more damage then Jo. Having the DNA of Jo, she had silver white hair but her eyes were darker crimson then Jo's. "I am in site." A chuckle was heard over her headset, "Kill."

Jo walked outside and looked around. She saw a figure walking towards her and she had her stance ready. "Come on! I wont wait all day." Jo spat coldly and pulled her guns out.

"Surrender and come with me." Flame said monotone. Jo had a wild grin on her face and she fired her gun at Flame. Flame swat the bullet away and frowned. She pulled out her guns aswell, firing at Jo. Bullets grazed past Jo as she moved out of their range. Jo continued fire as Flame walked closer, "Die already!" Jo yelled out of rage, her tattoo glowing. "You die." Flame shot Jo in her leg. Flame grinned with pleasure and Jo kept her guns pointed at Flame. "Who are you bitch!" Jo looked up at Flame and snarled. "I am Flame." Flame swung her arm at Jo and slammed the butt of her gun in Jo's jaw. Jo kept her consciousness, it was soon gone when Flame kicked her chest.

"Jo!" a voice of a female screamed. "Meg! Get down!" Sei screamed. Flame having Jo's DNA also gave her the knowledge to know who Meg was. But she didn't shoot at Meg or Sei. "What are you doing? Kill them." The voice said in in ear. "No." Flame muttered. "No? No what!" Meg yelled at flame more. Meg picked up a rock from the ground and flung it at Flame. The Angel let the rock hit her and she looked at Meg. "I wont kill you." She said still monotone. "Who are you?" Sei said with seriousness in her tone. "Flame." she answered. Meg ran to Jo's side and made sure she was still breathing, to her expects she was. "Meg, bring Jo inside so we can fix her up." Meg glared at Flame, "Damn you." She growled.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Omg life is getting in my way. I needed to update this for those of you who actually like it. i havent thought this through very well so bare with me sorry lol. its all in Flame's pov btw so i wont be switching around to confuse people anymore. sorry again X)

Angels of Hell

Ch.2

I watched as Meg carried Jo into the trailer, and wondered 'Did I do something wrong?' I noticed a dark haired woman step out of the trailer and look at me. "Hey, Sei! What is all that noise?" A squeaky voice came from inside. A brown haired girl popped her head out. "Amy, go back inside. I can deal with this." Amy sighed irritatingly and went back inside. "Who exactly are you?" Sei moved closer to me, "Who are you?" I retorted. "I'm Sei. The leader of this group. And you?" She cocked an eyebrow, "Flame." I muttered. I don't know why I didn't kill these girls. They seemed vulnerable, and i'm not sure why. "Why are you here?" my thoughts were interrupted by Sei's voice. "Why do you want to know?" I pointed my Desert Eagle at her. "There is no need to be pointing that at me, I only asked a simple question." I put it lower, pointing to the ground. "I'm here to take Jo back."

After a while of Sei's questions she went back inside to see how Jo was doing. I stood alone outside wondering what to do. Should I leave? I turned around and started back to where my creators were, when someone came outside. I looked over my shoulder and saw Meg, arms crossed and looked pissed as hell. "Who do you think you are coming down here and hurting Jo like that?" She came towards me, but I kept on walking away. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" Meg stormed in front of me and crossed her arms again. I gave her only a confused look and tried to go around her. She tried tripping me but my reflexes kicked in and I grabbed her for support. I had a good grasp on her shoulders, until a heard a gun shot.

Alas, there was Jo, having the gun pointed at me, I let go of Meg's shoulders and turned to walk away again. Another gun shot, and I felt blood run down my arm. I looked down and then watched my own blood escape my body. I turned and looked at Jo, who had a mad look on her face. I sighed, I didn't feel like fighting today. I put my hands up to show I wouldnt fight back, "Why did you touch Meg." Jo said with her serious emotionless

voice. "I fell. And grabbed onto her for my own support. I did not harm her." I stared back into her crimson eyes. "Jo. Go back and lay down." Meg spoke up and walked up to her companion. "She didn't hurt me." "But," Jo tried arguing but stopped, she looked at Meg then lowered her gun. She said nothing and went back inside. I looked at Meg apologetically and turned and tried to leave for a third time. "Hey why don't you come inside? I'm sure we can at least get you something to eat. You don't seem threat full." I sighed and looked back which seemed like the thousandth time, but to my surprise it wasn't Meg, it was Sei. I only gave a confused look and nodded.

When I stepped in the trailer both Meg's and Jo's eyes stared me down. I returned the stare and Sei spoke up, "Is Kyo here yet?" "He went shopping." Amy answered as she walked into the living area. Meg looked away but Jo continued her glare, eventually she stood up and left the room. I heard a slam of a door, and watched Meg leave to. I felt I wasn't welcome here, and opened the door leading to outside. "They'll get over it. Come, ill get you something to eat." Sei said and went into the kitchen. I made my way to the couch and sat down. As I looked around I saw some pictures on the wall, I examined them and recognized Jo in some along with Sei, Amy, and Meg. Even a dark haired boy, but he didn't look interesting at all. I heard another slam, and out came Jo. Again she glared but it wasnt as long, as she made her way into the kitchen. I heard whispering but couldn't understand them, I heard a few growls, and groans. "And that's final, Jo." Sei spoke with a stern voice and I didn't want to look at Jo again so I kept my eyes down at the floor.

Sei put down a bowl of rice on the table in front of me. "Eat." She looked down at me, but it wasn't intimidating, more like caring. "So," She sat in front of me, "Whats this all about? Coming here to retrieve Jo and such?" I swallowed the food in my mouth and explained to her. Where I came from and that I came from Jo's DNA, but was only made to retrieve Jo. Sei nodded and let me continue. "Its not like I want to. They make me do this." I ate some more rice and sighed. "I see ,I see, Well you're welcome to stay here if you need it." She smiled at me. "Im sure you and Jo will become fond of each other soon enough, but Meg is another story. She may not like you, however, im sure she'll wont dislike you forever. It takes her awhile but sure enough she will be use to you here and will accept you." She gave me a reassuring smile, and I smiled a little. But the smile didn't last when Amy entered the room again. "So whos she?" She asked as if it didn't bother her I here. She looked at me and poked me a little but I wasn't bothered really. "She is Flame, and she will be staying with us for a while." Sei explained, "You can't be serious!" I whining voice came from the hall way, as I recognized Meg. "She attacked Jo!" Sei stood up and looked at Meg, "I will explain everything later." She walked passed Meg and im assuming went into her room. Meg stood there and looked at me. I finished my rice and looked at her back, but with a much heavier glare. She walked back into her room, and I was left sitting there wondering what im suppose to do now.


End file.
